


El hilo de Mycroft

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #kiss, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Post-unilock, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Tras 20 años, Mycroft se reencuentra con el instituto. Un universo vago lo conectará con su presente.Mystrade Monday Prompt #15: “I just really miss talking to you.” - "Realmente he echado de menos hablar contigo".
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: My(love)strade [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	El hilo de Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto más que diversión.

A la casa de la familia Holmes llegó una carta para Mycroft. Hacía 20 años desde que había terminado el instituto y querían celebrar una cena de reencuentro. A Mycroft le resultó extraño que se acordaran de él, pues salvo con Anthea, la relación con el resto pasaba lo cordial bastante justo. Fue directamente a preguntarle a ella si asistiría y decidirse. Para su lamento, dijo que sí.

Así que allí estaba, en medio de una conversación que ignoraba a tiempo parcial. Podría haber dicho que no y que luego se lo contara. Podría haberse quedado en casa un sábado por la noche con un buen libro y una manta cálida. De todas formas iban a contarle historias. Pero no. Tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo les había tratado la vida. Mientras asentía a un ascenso más, se rellenó la copa e hizo una inspección visual. Las arrugas querían emerger en algunos rostros, mechones rebeldes ya canosos a edad temprana y entradas incipientes. Nada que no viera en el espejo cada mañana. Salvo las canas, que las habría canjeado por algo más de pelo.

—Y tú qué, Mycroft, ¿estás solo? —le preguntó Alicia. Este enfocó la atención en el grupo que le rodeaba y le miraba expectante.

—Yo no estoy solo —masculló— de hecho, mi pareja anda por aquí —una cara de su presente se cruzó en la búsqueda y le saludó con la mano. Alicia entró en cólera, le abofeteó la cara y salió de allí fugaz, gritando por el camino. Cuando desapareció de la vista, el grupo volvió a mirar a Mycroft.

—¿Te has acostado con el marido de Alicia?

—Exmarido, Sally —puntualizó Anthea sin levantar la cabeza del teléfono— se han separado hace una hora.

—¿Qué? Yo no me he acostado con Greg.

—Vamos, si hasta lo llamas por el disminutivo —sentenció Dimmock— mira que no hay hombres ahora que has perdido peso —Mycroft inspiró profundamente y se fue por donde minutos antes se había ido Alicia, dejándolos con sus risas y sus _losabía_. 20 años y eran aún más inaguantables. Recibió un mensaje de Anthea:

_Solo será un rato y volveremos a nuestras vidas._

Estaba demasiado enfadado para contestarle. Por culpa de Greg su compañera, porque trabajaba con ella aunque se hablara poco, le daría el día en cuanto volviera a verla, acusándole de haberle quitado el marido y apoyada por los demás excompañeros. Por muy ineptos que fueran, el boca a boca llegaría a las cúpulas de las empresas y saldría en la tirada del domingo. Y su hermano lo vería, para su gozo. Su reputación, la que tanto le había costado conseguir, se iba por el retrete a cada paso que daba por el pasillo. Tendría que trabajar en ello. Tal vez pedir ayudar a su hermano. Rugió en su interior. Alzó la vista y reconoció la zona. Allí había dado sus últimas clases antes de entrar en la universidad y recordaba baños cerca.

Se metió en el más limpio y apoyó la espalda sobre la pared. Sacó un cigarrillo. Soltó toda la tensión con solo sostenerlo en los labios. Buscó el mechero en el bolsillo habitual, pero no estaba. Indagó en los demás. Sin éxito. Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y maldijo en silencio. Un chasquido le hizo abrirlos de nuevo. Encendió el cigarro y soltó una enorme bocanada de humo. Miró a Greg, que se impregnaba de una calada tras otra al infinito. —La que has liado —le dijo, captando su atención—. ¿Para qué saludas?

—¿Por educación?

—Por educación no se está un mes sin contestar los mensajes. Realmente he echado de menos hablar contigo —Lestrade dejó escapar el humo en el asombro— aunque lo negaré. Los sentimientos no son una ventaja.

—Eres un cobarde.

—No, soy elegante. Podría morderte el labio —Mycroft marcó los dientes— jugar con tu lengua —Greg cerró los ojos y sintió cómo rozaba el cielo de la boca. Dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo trajo hacia sí de la camisa, obligándole a apoyarse en la pared con la palma. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya se estaba arreglando el traje.

—Vale. ¿Cuándo quieres volver a ser elegante? —Mycroft dejó escapar una sonrisa y le apretó el hombro.

—Cuando te divorcies.

_Descuida._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much, Sherlockeds. You know what I mean <3  
> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Cuídense!


End file.
